


Infinity Mirrors

by barelypink



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Installation art, M/M, Yayoi Kusama, it's a thing, why am I always writing about museums?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelypink/pseuds/barelypink
Summary: For 8jodaiko's prompt: David takes Patrick to a museum/gallery.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 88
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Infinity Mirrors

As soon as David hears the exhibit is coming to Toronto, he tracks the announcements about dates and ticket releases. He sets reminders in his phone to purchase tickets as soon as they are available, selecting a long weekend when he thinks he can convince Patrick to close the store to make the drive. To his surprise, Patrick accepts it all with uncharacteristic ease, not even putting up a fight or teasing him about it...much. (It is Patrick, after all, who seems to consider teasing one of the forgotten love languages.)

When the weekend finally arrives, David is alight with anticipation, half from the excitement of seeing the work of his favorite artist and half from being with Patrick while he experiences it for the first time.

"Who is this artist again? Yoko Ono?" Patrick asks as they wend their way through lines longer than some Disneyland rides.

"Is that the only Japanese artist you know?" David asks, half offended, half amused. Though Yoko is pretty badass too.

"Maybe?" Patrick responds, his shoulders brushing the edges of his ears as he shrugs. "I've just never seen this many people at an art museum. Maybe it's a tad over-hyped."

"It's Yayoi Kusama. I first saw her art at a museum in Tokyo and it's something you absolutely have to experience in person," David is nearly rapturous with praise. "Trust me. It's worth it."

When it's finally their turn inside the infinity mirrors room, David and Patrick manage to sneak inside with no other guests, the door shutting behind them for their allotted 30 seconds alone. They're surrounded by mirrors on all sides, twinkling lights dangling from above like white and yellow and blue constellations. There's no beginning and no end, just them reflected again and again, luminous in the dark.

"Still think it's over-hyped?" David asks softly. 

"No," Patrick whispers, aglow with awe. "It's just right."

David tilts Patrick's mouth to meet his own as the lights crackle and dim, and it feels like the inside of David’s heart: just an infinity of them, kissing among the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Yayoi Kusama's Infinity Mirror exhibit [here.](https://high.org/exhibition/yayoi-kusama-infinity-mirrors/)


End file.
